[Not Applicable ]
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a large volume golf club head that optimizes the products of moments of inertia. More specifically, the present invention relates to a large volume golf club head that has large moments of inertia with small absolute values for the products of inertia.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, substantial attention has been directed toward the development of golf club heads having desired weight characteristics and, in particular, toward the development of golf club heads having a desired center of gravity location. For example, a designer may want to locate the center of gravity of a golf club head in a predetermined or preferred position relative to the face or xe2x80x98sweet spotxe2x80x99 of the golf club head to provide greater distance.
Because conventional golf club heads are typically made from metal alloys or other materials having a subhomogeneous density, the weight characteristics of such golf club heads are typically defined by their overall shape. Thus, to alter the location of the center of gravity of a golf club head, it is often necessary to redesign the shape or configuration of the golf club head. However, this may adversely impact other desired characof the golf club head.
The design process may be further complicated where golf club heads are manufactured using composite materi(typically carbon reinforced plastic). Because composite materials are typically less dense than metal and other conventional materials, composite golf club heads generally require additional weighting to achieve desired swing weights for finished golf clubs.
The Rules of Golf, established and interpreted by the United States Golf Association (USGA) and The Royal and Ancient Golf Club of Saint Andrews, set forth certain requirements for a golf club head. The requirements for a golf club head are found in Rule 4 and Appendix II. A complete description of the Rules of Golf are available on the USGA web page at www.usga.org. Although the Rules of Golf do not expressly state specific parameters for a golf club, Rule 4-1d states that the club head shall be generally plain in shape, and all parts shall be rigid, structural in nature and functional.
In the past few years, the volume of drivers and fairway woods have increased to provide greater forgiveness for golfers. The BIG BERTHA(copyright) driver from Callaway Golf Company of Carlsbad, Calif., at 195 cubic centimeters (cc) was the beginning of the large volume drivers. The BIG BERTHA(copyright) stainless steel driver was followed by the GREAT BIG BERTHA(copyright) titanium driver, also from the Callaway Golf Company, which had a volume of 250 cc. Then, the BIGGEST BIG BERTHA(copyright) titanium driver was introduced the Callaway Golf Company, which had a volume of 295 cc. Recently, the forged titanium ERC(copyright) driver was introduced by the Callaway Golf Company, which had a volume of 300 cc. These large volume drivers have greater moments of inertia than previous golf clubs partly due to their size, and the desire to locate the center of gravity in a favorable position. It was believed that increasing the moments of inertia, Ixx, Izz and Iyy, of a driver would make the driver more forgiving. However, forgiveness, in the form of reduced dispersion is not a function of the moments of inertia, but rather a result of the products of inertia, Ixy, Ixz and Iyz.
The products of inertia relate moments about one axis with head rotations about another axis. These head rotations in turn cause vertical or horizontal gear effect that impart increased or reduced backspin and draw or fade spin to a golf ball. Unlike the spins generated by conventional gear effect associated with Iyy and Izz, these spins cannot be compensated for by adjusting the face bulge radius and the face roll radius. As club heads become larger than 300 cc, and moments of inertia become larger, Izz greater than 3000 grams centimeter squared and Iyy greater than 1800 grams, there is a propensity for the products of inertia to also become larger. As the products of inertia become larger, there is a deleterious effect on dispersion.
Thus, there is a need for a large volume golf club head with large moments of inertia, that have smaller products of inertia. This need is difficult to meet since large products of inertia are by-products of large moments of inertia.
The present invention provides a large volume golf club head with high moments of inertia that has smaller products of inertia. The golf club head of the present invention provides all of the advantages of large volume golf club heads with large moments of inertia, such as greater confidence and greater distance, without the attendant increase in dispersion. Thus, off-center hits have greater distance and increased straightness with the golf club head of the present invention, which results in more consistent golf ball flight and improved accuracy for the golfer. One aspect of the present invention is a golf club head including a body having a crown, a sole and a striking plate. The body has a hollow interior. The golf club head has a volume ranging from 300 cubic centimeters (cm3) to 600 cm3. Each of the products of inertia, Ixy, Ixz and Iyz, of the golf club head have an absolute value less than 100 grams-centimeter squared (g-cm2).
Another aspect of the present invention is a high moment of inertia golf club head having a body composed of a crown, a sole and a striking plate. The body has a hollow interior. The golf club head has a moment of inertia, Izz, about a vertical axis Z through the center of gravity of the golf club head that ranges from 3000 g-cm2 to 5000 g-cm2. The golf club head also has a moment of inertia, Iyy, about the horizontal axis Y through the center of gravity of the golf club head that ranges from 1900 g-cm2 to 2050 g-cm2. Each of the products inertia, Ixy, Ixz and Iyz, of the golf club head have an absolute value less than 100 g-cm2.
Another aspect of the present invention is a golf club head having a body composed of a titanium alloy material and having a mass less than 250 grams (g). A plurality of weight members having a mass of less than 85 g are disposed within a hollow interior of the body. The golf club head has a moment of inertia, Izz, about a vertical axis Z through the center of gravity of the golf club head that ranges from 3000 g-cm2 to 5000 g-cm2. The golf club head has a moment of inertia, Iyy, about the horizontal axis Y through the center of gravity of the golf club head that ranges from 1900 g-cm2 to 2050 g-cm2. Each of the products inertia, Ixy, Ixz and Iyz, of the golf club head have an absolute value less than 100 g-cm2.
Another aspect of the present invention is a golf club head having a body composed of a steel alloy material and having a mass less than 250 grams (g). A plurality of weight members having a mass of less than 85 g are disposed within a hollow interior of the body. The golf club head has a moment of inertia, Izz, about a vertical axis Z through the center of gravity of the golf club head that ranges from 3000 g-cm2 to 5000 g-cm2. The golf club head has a moment of inertia, Iyy, about the horizontal axis Y through the center of gravity of the golf club head that ranges from 1900 g-cm2 to 2050 g-cm2. Each of the products inertia, Ixy, Ixz and Iyz, of the golf club head have an absolute value less than 100 g-cm2.
Another aspect of the present invention is a golf club head having a crown, a sole, a striking plate and an external hosel extending outward from the crown. The golf club head has a moment of inertia, Izz, about a vertical axis Z through the center of gravity of the golf club head that ranges from 3000 g-cm2 to 5000 g-cm2. The golf club head has a moment of inertia, Iyy, about the horizontal axis Y through the center of gravity of the golf club head that ranges from 1900 g-cm2 to 2050 g-cm2. Each of the products inertia, Ixy, Ixz and Iyz, of the golf club head have an absolute value less than 100 g-cm2.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a golf club head having a crown, a sole and a striking plate. The golf club head has a hollow interior and is composed of a titanium alloy material. The golf club head has a mass less than 250 g, and the striking plate has concentric regions of varying thickness. Weight members are disposed within the hollow interior of the body. The golf club head has a moment of inertia, Izz, about a vertical axis Z through the center of gravity of the golf club head that ranges from 3000 g-cm2 to 5000 g-cm2. The golf club head has a moment of inertia, Iyy, about the horizontal axis Y through the center of gravity of the golf club head that ranges from 1900 g-cm2 to 2050 g-cm2. Each of the products inertia, Ixy, Ixz and Iyz, of the golf club head have an absolute value less than 100 g-cm2.
Having briefly described the present invention, the above and further objects, features and advantages thereof will be recognized by those skilled in the pertinent art from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.